That Awkward Moment
by Hugs4ADollar
Summary: That awkward moment when you fall for your best friend... Oh, please, they're a couple on a TV show, and everybody ships them! How can that possibly be awkward! First fanfic (that's not a one-shot), rated K , to be safe. :


_**Hello! I have returned! I am going to write this story...  
**_

_**...Guess that's kind of obvious. **_

_**I'm 11. I'm not aloud to own a cat, let alone a TV show!**_

* * *

**That Awkward Moment  
**

* * *

"Stockin' meat for the apocalypse, doo-di-lee-doo, we're all gonna die." The cartoon character sang.

Laura comes out of her room, in her music notes pajamas. Vanessa quickly glances over, drawing less attention to the TV. "Hey, Ally." she jokingly greeted her. Laura gave her a dumb look. "Okay, are you gonna use that name _every time _I walk in?" Her older sister just laughed.

As she walked to the kitchen, she grabbed a bowl and pored herself some cereal. As she sat down at the table, her phone vibrated. She jumped at the sudden action, spilling the cereal. This is when she checks the text.

_Ross Lynch:_

_ Laura! Where r u? We still have 2 film the last ep of season 2!_

That's when it hit her...

She jumped off the seat and quickly cleaned the spilled cereal. She climbed up the 16-stepped staircase and jumped into her usual day clothes. She skipped a shower, brushed her teeth, and curled her hair. She slipped into her flip flops, jumped into the car, when she noticed something.

The car was out of gas.

Agh, she thought. How could I be so irresponsible!

"Vanessa," she started, "Can I use your car?"

"Sorry, Laura, it's empty!" Grr, she thought, like older sister, like younger sister.

Laura pulled out her little flip phone that she never got rid of, and held down the number 1. Three seconds later, the screen said _"Dialing Ross Lynch"._

...Yeah, so Ross is #1 on speed dial... So what?

Within 2 rings, he picks up. "Laura! What's taking you so long!" he practically yells into the phone.

"Well," she started, "nice to see you too! Look, my car ran out of gas, and-"

"Say no more, Ross is on the way!" he said, right before hanging up.

As she waited, she watched a Psych episode with her sister. They were only half way into it when Laura got a text saying Ross was outside. She grabbed her purse and dashed out the door.

When she hopped into the car, Ross gave Laura a look. "You know you owe me for this, right?" he stated. Laura rolled her eyes.

The twenty-five minute drive was filled with singing. They listened to R5, then a few Austin and Ally songs, then a few songs Laura sang. Ross parked in reserved spot and turned his attention to Laura. "Have you gotten the script yet?" he asked her.

"No," she confessed, "do you?" With that said, Ross pulled out a packet out, seeming to be the script. He handed it to her, as she read it over. A surprised look hit her. "Awh, no! We have to kiss again?"

"What!? Lemme see," Ross yanked the script out of her hands, where he read over.

_Ally: I just can't believe you're going on tour. I can't come, how will I survive!_

_Austin: You will, it's just a few months._

_Ally: Just a few months!? But what abou-_

_(Austin kisses Ally)_

Ross read it over and over again, seeing if he got it wrong. Who knows, it could be _misses_, or _blisses_,_ disses, hisses, _or, erm... _Xisses! _

But nope, it said kisses. Kisses. _Kisses. _"I don't wanna kiss you again!" Laura yelped. Ross, imitating as if it hurt him, looked at her. "Oh, so you're saying that I'm not good enough to kiss, huh?"

Laura started to freak. "No, I wasn't sayi- Well, what I was trying to say wa- Erm, I mean-" She paused for a second, face-palming herself. Ross started to laugh like crazy. "Dude, calm down! I'm joking!"

She smacked him on the arm.

"Ow!"

You'd think Ross was the one who screamed in pain, but it was actually Laura. His biceps are so strong, they hurt her fist.

"Aww, look! Little Laura Marano hurt her scrawny little hand!" he teased. Laura gave him a death glare, causing him to jump.

"I, uh, I'll be over there!" he yelped, running out of the car. Laura soon followed after him, trying as hard to run in heels as she could.

As they chased each other, Raini came from the building to get something from her car. Ross ran into her, causing her to spill her drink all over herself.

"Ross," she started, "you're gonna get it!" She, along with Laura, started to chase him.

Great, Ross thought, I got chicks after me... Not in the good way!

* * *

_**Yeah, I know, it was short. Lecture me if you must, but please know that I have homework to keep up with. I'll try my best to continue the story! **_

_**Well, if I get at least 8 positive comments from different people...  
**_

_**...**_

_**See ya!**_

_** ~Melanie**_


End file.
